


You Call That a Little Game?

by inkedskullcartridge



Series: I Don't Dance [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedskullcartridge/pseuds/inkedskullcartridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nah, I totally just did it to see the look on your face.”</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>About what happens during the summer, within the events of HSM2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Call That a Little Game?

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat a second part to my previous fic, "We Could Try That". Reading it may clear up what goes on through Chad's head.

“You call that a _little_ game?”

Okay so sure, maybe dancing was athletic. But it was still prancing around on stage. Playing baseball, however, required technique, good coordination, speed, _tactic_. It wasn’t an easy game to play, nor easy on the players. Ryan Evans didn’t strike Chad as the type to even _touch_ a mitt. And yet Chad was legitimately impressed; impressed with Ryan’s playing. And it took a lot for him to be impressed, because not only did he do sports since he was a little kid, which also landed him on his school’s basketball team, but he also _knew_ the inner workings of the game like the back of his hand. He knew exactly what was happening during the game, what was the intention behind the players’ moves. Because of that, Chad _also_ knew that Ryan knew what he was doing during that game, and he actually _did_ have the skill.

Maybe Chad was wrong about Ryan Evans. And about dancing. Maybe.

Normally he wouldn’t admit that, no. He spent years thinking the performing arts department was a joke, and made sure everyone knew he thought so whenever it was mentioned. Besides, Chad, although genuine, was stubborn, and if Troy’s singing situation was anything to go by, Chad would need a really good reason to look at himself and say ‘you’ve been wrong about Ryan Evans’. Luckily for him, in this particular case, the sheer amount of awe that stirred up in him, in the face of that game, completely took over any feeling of shame he might’ve otherwise had, and gave way for a 180 degree change in attitude. Although he was still getting his head wrapped around what actually went down there, apparently being good at sports was enough to win Chad Danforth’s respect.

“Little League, World Series. Newport, Rhode Island”

 _Of course_ Ryan was on a baseball team as a kid. There was no reason Chad should’ve expected any less. Ryan’s parents were rich and baseball was a popular sport, so they probably paid for private lessons when he was young to give him opportunities, enrich his free time, or whatever it is rich parents think of when they sign their kids up for hundreds of extra-curricular activities. Either way, Chad wouldn’t have been surprised if he and his team won some games during that championship. Not having seen those skills he wouldn’t be. Chad was still impressed, but he couldn’t help and shake his head in resigned amusement, because _of course acting and golf and a 100 other things aren’t the only things an Evans is good at_.

“Champions.”

Now Chad didn’t know if it was horror, or admiration, or amezement, or all of these at _once_ that shot through him, starting from his stomach, before actually entering his brain as some sort of a coherent thought.

Ryan’s team won the Little League Championship.

 _Fuck_.

That’s not something money can buy. No matter how good your private tutor is, that’s something that requires loads of practice and skill.

He was _definitely_ wrong about Ryan Evans. And possibly dancing.

Just about three hours ago, when Ryan suggested that dancing takes some game, he thought it was laughable. In fact he felt a little embarrassed for him. A flamboyant theatre kid pops up out of nowhere, in the middle of all the East High jocks and exclaims dancing takes some game? Of course everyone laughed. No one took Ryan and what he did seriously. They let Troy get involved in theatre because he was Troy, he was their friend and they all knew him, so they could all let it pass. But Ryan wasn’t a person they knew. He was _Ryan_.

Chad would be lying, however, if he said he didn’t find Ryan’s tacit challenge at least a little amusing, and not in a demeaning way. Because embarrassing himself in front of the wildcats was _one_ thing. Whatever. They could all just laugh at him and let Ryan be Ryan. But then he grabbed the bat, implied he’s got game, and that _was_ a challenge. Even more so, it narrowly let some different part of Ryan show through to everyone else – a part that no one really knew existed. Chad was sure he’d win and put that little show to an end quickly enough, started off with a pinch of smugness amidst his confidence. And sure they did win. But about everything else, Chad was wrong. Not even twenty minutes into the game, he lost anything that could count as arrogance, and not only realised that Ryan did actually possess the skill to play baseball, but he also found himself enjoying the game, its flow, and the feeling of competition that was unexpectedly dished out to him. All this, put into the light of his only-just dispelled ignorance about Ryan, made him realise how little he actually knew of the guy. It put Ryan in a very different perspective.

Chad would tell him he was impressed about the championship, but all this was just too many surprises in one day, too many surprises in one summer; having no words he settled on hitting Ryan round the head instead, and stealing the ball from his hands, because _damn_ if Chad wasn’t at least a _little_ jealous.

Ryan just laughed in response and looked away. It was a strange thing about him – that he was good, at many things, and he _knew_ he was good, was smug about it if he wanted to be, yet he still seemed to be bashful, humble even, about his skills. Chad didn’t know if that was a result of growing up with Sharpay who pretty much stole anyone’s light, not shying away from bossing around his twin brother, or if it was just a trait Ryan had. Some trace of humility, or at least sensibility, while living the showbiz. For a split second Chad felt as though his conscience was prodding him about remembering something he didn’t even know there was to remember. Like something he missed out ages ago without _realising_ he missed it.

Chad just assumed that a part of his mind conditioned by the relentless telling-off from teachers, was telling him that there was probably some sort of a summer project set as homework, that he didn’t even _know_ the existence of. Hence the prodding. Whatever it was it’s not like he was going to remember. Or do it. Not now anyway. Right now was fun time, so he let himself be distracted by the post-victory bliss that was so familiar to him, as Gabriella and Taylor made their way over to the picnic table. The rush from a good game never got old.

Even if he _did_ want to scratch at it and work out what it was it that he’s mind was pointing a finger to, he wouldn’t have cared for long enough to do so anyway, following his fight with Troy. It’s been building up for a while, with all the ways Troy was recently behaving that annoyed the hell out of Chad. That irritation was nothing more that feelings of betrayal bubbling up under the surface, and reaching a lower tolerance every time, up until he noticed that his best friend didn’t even _try_ anymore, and was content to be in his little bubble. So anger broke out. He tried to let all those things go he really did, but it all lasted for too long. He just felt betrayed. And tense. It was bound to break out. As a result his mindspace was occupied for a while. That is, until he was bestowed with the news that his classmates would all use their lunchbreak to see what Ryan has been planning for the talent show, which by association meant he’d be going too.

Chad didn’t say per se, that he would dance for the show, but he also knew that there was no point in trying to wiggle his way out of this one, because _all_ his friends were already involved, and it seemed that Ryan declared Chad part of the show in his mind already anyway, and once THAT happened, there was no going back. Actually, Chad probably dug his own grave with this one, by even asking Ryan about the potential plans for him, in the show. He chastised himself mentally, because with all the crazy things happening lately, Chad wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d asked that question ‘accidentally-on purpose’, to put up some sort of a front, but knowing full well at that point that inside he’d already given up being anti-show and anti-dance.

And so Chad Danforth ended up dancing.

He wondered a little why Ryan was so set on getting him to dance in the first place. Maybe it was just part of the challenge that he put up against Chad during that baseball game. Because Chad wouldn’t believe that Ryan had it in him, and so he wanted to prove the other boy wrong, and getting Chad to do something he’s been denying worth to his whole life would be pretty grand for a prize; proving him wrong and enjoy seeing Chad struggle to move the way he’s meant to while rehearsing a choreography, until he’d be forced to admit that dancing does, in fact, require a _bit_ of athleticism, coordination and skill. Not that Chad wasn’t capable of dancing and _using_ those exact skills, and Ryan knew that. He just wanted to have the pleasure of proving that all the kids Chad called names for ‘prancing around the stage’ were in fact doing a lot more than that.

Maybe all this _was_ actually why Ryan seemed to be having _way_ too much fun on the diamond at the time, and with an air of someone who knows something the others don’t, and is totally smug about it to boot. At least that’s what Chad remembered, looking back at the whole thing. But then again he could be completely off the mark. You never know what an Evans is truly thinking. He figured it didn’t really matter _why_ , since the dancing was gonna happen anyway.

The whole thing with Chad being impressed with Ryan actually made it a lot less embarrassing for him. Maybe he even hoped that since he was apparently so wrong about all this, he’d find something new and fun in preparing for the talent show. As it turned out, once they all warmed up a little and let themselves go to the music, dancing and acting was actually quite fun. Not to say it _wasn’t_ embarrassing. It was. Chad wasn’t used to dancing in front of people, much less doing anything physical with his hands or feet that could count as a ‘mistake’. So making mistakes was awkward. He didn’t want to show that though, but was vaguely aware that Ryan probably noticed anyway. The thought that Ryan was probably the only one that did, however, was _slightly_ comforting. Ryan was also absolutely shameless, bordering on ridiculous, when he was performing, and that seemed to collectively ease everyone’s nerves. Eventually, as time passed by, everyone seemed to lose any embarrassment, so much so that by the end of the session everyone was dancing and laughing with wild abandon, just as much as Ryan.

 _Especially_ like Ryan. It was somehow refreshing to see, the way he was truly enjoying himself. And not while performing choreographed, hard practiced steps that he and his sister showed off when trying to win (looking back the senseless desire to win that everyone associated with the Evans’ was probably about 70% Sharpay and 30% Ryan. They were both perfectionists, true, but for different reasons, it seemed). Here Ryan was just smiling, having the time of his life while stepping to the music and throwing encouraging words to everyone else. It struck Chad that Ryan was probably really damn happy to get everyone to have fun while directing a performance, and without his sister constantly heaving him down.

“You got it!”

Chad gave Ryan a high five, while the other beamed; there was not a trace of anything competitive about it. And really, somewhere along the line, before this class even begun, Chad realised Ryan was actually fun to be around. He probably never really saw him as a person, but just as that Ryan guy and so never really had a chance to get to know him. But now that their worlds mixed a little, Chad found himself enjoying the company. Genuinely. After the whole game ordeal Chad was actually interested in what kinds of other things Ryan Evans hasn’t shown off yet. But he was also happy to just get to know him, because it turned out that Ryan was a genuinely nice guy to be around. And that was more than he ever got to know of ‘that drama kid’ over all this time. It occurred to Chad that there were so many things he was blind to over the years.

It wasn’t _just_ about the fact that _yeah turns out you gotta have some game to dance_. This was also about himself. The whole dancing things was pretty unexpected, definitely mad, but fun nevertheless. But underneath _that_ there were other things that slowly rippled in from the corners of his conscience. Rippled from that untouched box, slowly reaching him. Until he was able to nod to himself and say ‘yeah I know’ whenever the realisations bubbled up. Until he went back to the memory of his [first kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5080954) and finally faced himself. Faced and asked the questions that he never dared to ask before.

Simply put, Ryan made Chad question things about himself. One of the reasons for that was because, getting to know Ryan brought him back to that very memory, even though he didn’t know why at first. Then, because once his opinion of Ryan did a 180, a barrier, which consisted of an automatic ‘drama-kids-are-nothing-more-than-eccentric-freaks-stay-away-from-them’ responsewas gone, he had no reason to actually dislike the guy. And because he had no reason to dislike him, there was no reason to guard himself off, to stop himself befriending him. And so, he ended up immersed in the contents of the box that was left untouched for so long.

Eventually Chad summoned up enough courage (after mentally chastising himself for being ‘such a pussy’ and making such a fuss of this), and admitted to himself that he, Chad Danforth, had feelings for Ryan Evans.

He had no idea what that would mean for _him_ , for his _friends_ , for _Taylor_. He only knew what he was feeling, after facing himself at last and putting all _this_ into some sort of coherent thought. He just knew he wanted to kiss the guy. Or have _something_ to do with him at least.

Ever since this revelation, Chad was acutely aware of his feelings whenever him and Ryan talked or hanged out during some brief breaks while Chad was working at Lava Springs. He also sometimes felt as though Ryan knew of this at least vaguely. But he figured it was more likely to just be paranoid thinking. Either way it didn’t really change anything (apart from the fact that them even being friends meant that _everything_ was different). They were buddies, played some sports together sometimes, were in show rehearsals together, gave each other the thumbs-up and the thumps on the back after a job well done.

“-so blackboard markings are used to make the job easier, especially if you’re just starting out, but there’s still more technique to it than just throwing the ball at the corners.”

Chad was sent to get some clean hand towels for the kitchen from the laundry room, but ended up taking an impromptu break, after he bumped into Ryan and started chatting to him on the way. It ended up with them sitting on the floor at the back of the laundry room, backs against the wall next to one of the washing machines.

“Hey, _I’m_ not the one who makes assumptions about people’s hobbies.”

“What you tryina say?” Chad smiled and gave Ryan’s shoulder a light punch. “I’m pretty sure ‘acting’ borders on uncontrollable tick with you anyway, not a hobby.”

“Oh, you’ve noticed?” He feigned surprise.

“Hard not to.”

That left them laughing, before Ryan turned his head to look at Chad. “Well I guess you’re part of that now too, right? You caught _the_ tick.”

Chad shook his head before turning his attention to the other boy. “Don’t even tell me. I know deep inside you’re smug about getting me to dance in the show.”

“Maybe.” He paused and then made a face, as though he was actually considering his motives “Or maybe I just thought you’d be good at it.”

They stayed silent for a few moments while Chad quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Nah, I totally just did it to see the look on your face.”

Chad couldn’t stop himself from snorting, before he burst out laughing. Both of them were ridiculous. Really. They were.  
Ryan was looking down, unable to stop smiling, while Chad leaned his head back against the wall, trying to regain his composure.

“Right.” He raised his eyebrows, and glanced at Ryan. “Ryan Evans’ ‘cunning motives’.” He pointed a finger at the other in a mock accusation, causing him to look. “Anyone ever tell you it’s creepy? You, always acting like you’re plotting or like you _know_ something.“ He shook his head, non-committaly, smiling all the while.  
  
A short silence fell between the two. Ryan was also smiling more to himself, or at the floor at this point. His expression promptly flowed into something resembling thoughtfulness, and his lips parted slightly, like he was debating on saying something. Instead he turned to look at Chad, who looked back on reflex. When he did, Ryan was already reaching for Chad’s face with his hands, body turned to face the other. He placed the palm of his hand on Chad’s cheek, gently but surely. He absent-mindedly noticed how soft it was. Ryan’s eyes were wide open and clear. They stayed like this, while Ryan considered Chad’s expression, with some sort of intensity. Chad could’ve bet that his own face looked the same. It was so genuine.

Somehow, he wasn’t afraid. Or surprised. His heart beat faster, and he must’ve sucked in a silent breath somewhere along the line, but he was neither of those two things. Maybe he should be. A part of him thought he would be. But he was also sure this was something he wanted. Maybe a part of him even expected this.

“Maybe I do know _something_ ” Chad heard Ryan say, in a hushed voice. There was the same intensity in his gaze. Chad somewhat registered when Ryan’s eyes briefly flickereed down to where his lips were.

He didn’t know who moved first; Ryan knew what was happening and Chad figured he already made this decision when he cupped Ryans’s face so it could’ve easily been him. Maybe it was both of them. He didn’t know. He did know that he leaned in too and met him somewhere halfway, but really, that wasn’t important. All that he could register at the moment was the touch of Ryan’s lips on his own, the exhale of his breath, coming from his nose to tickle Chad’s skin, the warm hands on his cheeks. The closeness. And then the slowly sinking in realisation, that he was kissing Ryan Evans.

It was a short kiss. They parted slowly, and when Chad opened his eyes, he noticed the way Ryan’s eyelashes fluttered before he looked up too. Even with a glazed expression and dilated pupils, the blue in his eyes stood out.

This whole thing was crazy. And _of course_ Ryan _knew_. He knew what he was playing with before Chad even knew it existed. _That’s_ what that game was about.

It really was crazy. Chad knew there was gonna be so much to figure out. But when he looked at Ryan’s face, he concluded he could do that later. Besides, if Zeke’s cakes and Troy’s singing taught him anything, it was that maybe the unconventional solution wasn’t a bad one.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even blame Taylor for this one.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
